villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Commander Rourke
Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke (or better known as Commander Rourke, Lyle Tiberius Rourke, or simply Rourke) is the main antagonist of Disney's 41st full-length animated feature film, Atlantis: The Lost Empire. He is one of the very few Disney villains who does not initially appear to be evil, but gradually shows his villainy over the course of the film. He initially appears as a very respectable and praiseworthy commander, but as the movie progresses, he turns out to be a manipulative, ruthless, and crazed mercenary out to capture the Heart of Atlantis and make money off of it. He was voiced by the late legendary James Garner. Personality Rourke first started out appearing as a respectable, generous, and calm leader, seemingly taking extreme notion of the safety of his team during the expedition and mourning over the casualties as the expedition continues. However, this was merely a facade to hide and reveal his true nature: that of a greedy, ruthless, destructive, obstreperous, loathsome, and almost crazed person, willing to get anything he wants, as he planned to steal of Heart of Atlantis to sell for a high price, and didn't even care if the Atlanteans would die as a result. He didn't even care about either letting his own men being killed or betraying his right-hand woman Helga during the final battle, though this horribly backfired on him. Rourke is also extremely commonsensical, pragmatic, and tough, so he makes his own rules. Rourke is also an authoritative and intelligent pragmatist (both personally and professionally) who tends to take what he needs and discards anything he considers "useless baggage". According to Rourke, he is also partially argumentative and has quite a bit of control over his temper, as he tells Milo and congratulates him for setting it off. Appearances ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' Lyle T. Rourke was born in 1860 and learned the ways of military life at an early age when his father, a cavalry officer named Lt. Col. Jackson, was killed in battle in 1864 during the Civil War. After repeated expulsions from boarding school for fighting, Rourke resolved to follow in his father's footsteps and joined the military in 1875 at the age of 15. There, he exhibited a remarkable talent for leadership, owing to his analytic mind, charisma, and refusal to acknowledge the white flag surrender. He married in June 1887, but his wife left him after only four months. Later, he retired in 1901 and became obsessed in finding the heart of Atlantis, but needed helped from an expert who studied on Atlantis. In 1914, Milo James Thatch (the hero of the film), a linguistics and map expert working for the Smithsonian Institution, believes that an ancient manuscript known as the Shepherd's Journal will lead to the location of Atlantis. When his proposal to lead an expedition to Iceland to find the Journal is denied by the Institution's board (since they do not believe in the existence of Atlantis), he angrily resigns, but then finds himself contacted by millionaire, Preston B. Whitmore, a friend of Milo's grandfather, Thaddeus Thatch. Much to Milo's delight, the elder Thaddeus Thatch had already located the Journal in Iceland, and asked Whitmore to give it to Milo when he was ready. Whitmore asks Milo to become part of a team to search for Atlantis on a high-tech submarine. Milo joins Commander Rourke, his second-in-command Helga Katrina Sinclair, demolitions expert Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini, geologist Gaetan "Mole" Molière, medical officer Joshua Sweet, tomboy mechanic Audrey Ramirez, cook Jebidiah Allerdyce "Cookie" Farnsworth, and cynical communications expert Wilhelmina Packard. Upon meeting Rourke in person, Milo shook hands with him, and Rourke states that it has been a pleasure to meet the grandson of old Thaddeus. The submarine is sunk by an underwater Leviathan and the team suffer numerous casualties, but Milo, Rourke, and the remaining people manage to reach to the entrance of Atlantis hidden underwater. After going through several obstacles as stated in the Journal, Milo and the team are able to locate the underwater city of Atlantis, where it still survives in a bubble beneath the earth, much to the team's surprise and amazement. They are met by the city's princess Kida, who brings them over to her father, the Atlantean King, who allows the team to stay for one night before they can leave for the surface per Rourke's request. As the team enjoy their stay in the ancient city, Kida discovers that Milo can read the Atlantean language, long forgotten by her own people ever since a tidal wave consumed much of the ancient empire thousands of years ago. They dive to read ancient underwater murals, and learn about the Heart of Atlantis, which is the source of the power that saved Atlantis from the tidal wave and of the strange blue gems that each Atlantean wears. As they leave the ruins, they are caught by Rourke and the rest of the team, who have turned mercenary and are after the Heart Of Atlantis. Milo protests, stating that without the Heart, Atlantis will die, but Rourke takes no regard of it, and instead states that it will make it even more rich. Rourke attempts to justify his actions by claiming that each of the artifacts at a museum are technically stolen (although considering that Rourke wishes to make a profit from stealing the heart, he likely was not planning to donate it to a museum), but Milo warns him that tampering with the Heart of Atlantis could be potentially dangerous. When Milo is uncooperative, Rourke becomes more forceful and has his goons point their guns at Princess Kida's head, and Milo reluctantly complies. Rourke then has the doors to the Atlantean king's chambers blown open and his crew search the throne room for the Crystal, but find nothing. Rourke aggressively holds up the Shepherd's Journal in front of Milo, demanding him to give him a clue. Milo tells Rourke that the Journal states the riddle "the Heart of Atlantis lies in the eyes of her king". So Rourke stomps over to Kashekim Nedakh and demands him to explain the riddle. When the King refuses, Rourke punches the elderly King in the gut, to the crew's horror. When Dr. Sweet furiously objects to Rourke on what he just did to the King, Rourke just laughs Sweet off, telling him there has just been a change of plans. Sitting on the King's throne, Rourke threatens to shoot the King if he doesn't tell him the Crystal's location. Just as Rourke impatiently prepares to pull the trigger, he suddenly stops and looks at the symbol on the Journal's cover, then at the same shape formed by rocks at the surface of the pool overlooking the throne room, and he manages to figure out the riddle on his own. He then proceeds to descend into the chamber with Helga dragging Milo and Kida along. Inside the Crystal Chamber, Milo and Rourke argue over how the crystal is to be retrieved. Kida is called upon by the Heart of Atlantis and is bonded with it. Rourke then has Kida sealed up in a container and prepares to leave. Milo pleads that their actions will kill the Atlanteans, but Rourke does not care and he punches Milo in the face, and then crushes the framed photo of Milo and Thaddeus with his foot. Outraged, Audrey, Vinny, Cookie, Packard and Mole abandon Rourke to join Milo's side, leaving Rourke with only Helga. Unmoved, Rourke leaves his former crew in the dying city. Rourke then has bridge detonated to prevent them from following in an attempt to stop him. The King (mortally wounded by Rourke) gives Milo his crystal and, with his dying breath, begs him to rescue his daughter and save Atlantis. Milo and the Atlanteans discover how to use the crystals to activate ancient flying machines and they give chase as an air force. As Milo and the Atlanteans head on, Rourke had his men to activate a blimp to haul the crystal through an ancient volcano to the surface, but Milo and his team arrive, engaging into a fight against Rourke's troops. During the lengthy battle, Milo's friends and the Atlanteans gained the upper hand against Rourke's forces and annihilated them, while Milo rammed his machine into Rourke's blimp, causing it to lose altitude slowly. Determined to 'lighten the load', Rourke becomes greedy and betrays Helga by throwing her off to the volcano base, saying that it's nothing personal. Milo swings on a rope towards Rourke and they both fall. Grabbing the rope, they slide down and land on the platform above the spinning propeller blades. Milo lunges at Rourke, but he is easily outmatched by Rourke's strength and expertise in combat, with Rourke quickly gaining the upper hand. However, the fatally wounded Helga pops out her flare gun and shoots at the blimp as retribution for Rourke's betrayal, causing the blimp to set on fire and descend at a faster rate, much to Rourke's anger and horror. Losing what's left of his sanity, Rourke grabs an axe to kill Milo in revenge for foiling his plans. Rourke swings his axe at Milo, who ducks and the axe shatters the glass cover on Kida's prison container, with glass shards becoming embedded with the Heart of Atlantis. Thinking quickly, Milo desperately takes a shard of glass containing the crystal's essence as Rourke grabs him to finish the killing blow on him. Just as Rourke prepares to decapitate Milo, the latter scratches his arm with the shard, turning Rourke into a crystallized blue monster. At first, Milo thought Rourke was done for, but was proved wrong when Rourke appears to still be alive, getting ready to kill Milo. Fortunately, Milo pulls up the chains, hoisting the crystallized Rourke into the blimp's propellers, while Rourke screams one last time before the propellers shatter him into millions of pieces, destroying him for good. ''House of Mouse'' Rourke makes a cameo appearance in Donald Wants to Fly, when he was watching Kida fly above his head in quiet awe. This was Rourke's only appearance in House of Mouse. Strangely enough, he (for some reason) does not appear in the show's tie-in film, Mickey's House of Villains, not even as a cameo, and is therefore the only Disney villain featured in that show that does not appear in that film at all. Quotes Trivia *Even with Disney villains' standards, Rourke is one of the darkest and most evil Disney animated film villains ever alongside Judge Claude Frollo, Shan Yu, The Horned King, Judge Doom, Lord Cutler Beckett, Syndrome, The Coachman, Turbo, Percival C. McLeach, and Scar. *Before James Garner was chosen to do Rourke's role in the film, Tommy Lee Jones, Jack Davenport, and Kurt Russell were also candidates for the role. *He is very similar to the following villains, including other Disney villains: **General Shepherd from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, as they are high-ranking military officers who initially appear to be upstanding, but turn out to be corrupt and betray their subordinates for their own selfish goals. **Miles Quaritch from Avatar, as they are both military villains. Both of them wished to invade a civilization to harvest their resources. However, unlike Quaritch, Rourke decided to wipe out said civilization and did not care for the well-being of his squad, leaving them to die when they did not want to participate in the plan. **Captain Frye from The Rock, as they are mercenaries who seek to get paid for their services, their true natures are hidden until the climax, and they are pure evil. They also die a gruesome (yet karmic) death. **Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, as they appear in an animated Disney film, as the main antagonist and they don't appear to be evil at first, but as the films progress, their true, twisted natures are revealed. **Clayton from Tarzan, as they appear in an animated Disney film, as the main antagonist and they don't appear to be evil at first, but as the films progress, their true, twisted natures are revealed. **Stinky Pete from Toy Story 2, as they appear in an animated Disney film, as the main antagonist and they don't appear to be evil at first, but as the films progress, their true, twisted natures are revealed. Coincidentally, Jim Varney was in both of their movies. **Another Toy Story villain that Rourke is similar to is Lots-O' Huggin' Bear from Toy Story 3, as they appear in a animated Disney film, as the main antagonist, they are both pure evil and they don't appear to be evil at first, but as the films progress, their true, twisted natures are revealed. **Turbo from Wreck-It Ralph, as they appear in a animated Disney film, as the main antagonist and they don't appear to be evil at first, but as the films progress, their true, twisted natures are revealed. **Prince Hans from Frozen, as they appear in a animated Disney film, as the main antagonist and they don't appear to be evil at first, but as the films progress, their true, twisted natures are revealed. **Paul Serone from Anaconda, as they appear as the main antagonist and they don't appear to be evil at first, but as the films progress, their true, twisted natures are revealed. **General Mandible from Antz, as they both lead an army and planned to wipe out a group of people, and are both pure evil. **Poncho (Rick and Morty) from Rick and Morty, as they both are mercenaries who appeared to be decent people, but turned out to be evil and betrayed their comrades. They also had rather sinister goals (Poncho wanted to sell the bubonic plague to terrorists, whereas Rourke wanted to steal the Heart of Atlantis and sell it for money). *Rourke's treachery and eventual betrayal was foreshadowed several times early in the film. **When Whitmore places all the expeditionists photos. Rourke's photo is the only photo that's partially obscured. Also, along with their photos are small sheets of paper showing the explorers' profiles and biographies. Since we don't see the other half of Rourke's face, we don't see his biography at all. **When they are about to board the sub and Rourke proclaims the trip "will be ''enriching ''for all of us". **Also, shortly before Ulysses was submerging, Whitmore is seen crossing his fingers on his back, implying that he did not take full trust on the expedition led by Rourke. **When Helga informs Rourke that there was not supposed to be people in Atlantis, and this changes everything. Determined, Rourke states that nothing has changed. Category:Greedy Category:Mercenaries Category:Male Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Thugs Category:TV Show Villains Category:Defilers Category:Military Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Category:Fighter Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Thief Category:Mentally Ill Category:Pure Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Elderly Category:Blackmailers Category:Provoker Category:Misogynists Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Genocidal Category:Terrorists Category:Monsters Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Destroyers Category:Mutated Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Deceased Category:Archenemy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Egotist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Cheater Category:Vengeful Category:Opportunists Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Misanthropes Category:Brainwashers Category:Oppressors Category:Abusers Category:Deal Makers Category:Heretics Category:Game Changer